Kid's Naughty Secret
by djlee6
Summary: a KuriSari request. The girls have a sleepover and decide to snoop in Kid's room to see if he's as much of a gentleman as he seems


a KuriSari request

FEMchrona

To KuriSari: the naughty surprise...there were many things that it could be...so I had to guess on what you meant and settled for something a little...interesting, I guess would be the word lol *nervous blush* so hopefully I don't disappoint

enjoy!

oooooooooooo

Chrona wasn't sure about sleepovers but when the girls insisted she join them, they didn't leave much room for a negitive answer.

Kid had decided to go over to Maka and Soul's apartment to give them a bit more privacy while Liz and Patty hosted the sleepover at Kid's mansion. Of course, Liz had to promise that everything would still be in perfect symmetry when Kid came back. Liz wasn't going to measure all of the picture frames, but agreeing was all she could do to get him to leave before she ripped his hair out.

Chrona was currently walking with Maka to the mansion. Kid was already at the apartment and Maka was going on and on about what Chrona was to expect. Chrona just walked next to her, silent but listening intently. After only a short while, Liz ushered them in and led them downstairs where Patty and Tsubaki were waiting with everything set up.

"You can go in that room there to change into your pjs," Liz pointed out. She turned to Chrona. "So is Ragnorak gunna try and cause any problems?"

Chrona blushed. "N-no...I told him I'd make it up to him by cooking him something nice..." She mumbled, ducking her head.

Liz smiled and ruffled the pinkette's hair. "Right on,"

Maka came out of the room changed. "Go on, Chrona, get dressed." She smiled, pointing over her shoulder to the room. Chrona nodded and quickly changed into the gown Maka had bought for her: a pink satin-like fabric with black lace, being held up by little straps that showed her bra straps underneath (white).

When she went back into the main room where the other girls were, all eyes were on her.

"Chrona, you look so pretty!" Tsubaki complimented. Chrona blushed, pulling her legs to her chest.

"T-thank you..." She returned quietly. To be honest, she felt too exposed...and everyone else was dressed relaxed: Liz in a white tank and green boxers, Patty in a baggy red shirt and black shorts that were really cut sweat pants, Tsubaki in a light creamy color pants and button-up shirt combination, and Maka in a yellow tee shirt and long plaid pants.

"Doesn't she, though?" Maka pressed on, excited that she picked out something so cute. "She wasn't going to buy it. I had to nearly force her!" She laughed.

Liz laughed with her. "Yeah, it's what you gotta do when you go shopping with Chrona. Or she'd never leave with anything!"

Chrona bit her lip. She admitted that she may be difficult when shopping but, she didn't really like it...

"I wanna watch this~!" Patty yelled, holding up a movie.

The night was pretty uneventful, but Chrona found herself having fun and relaxing. They were just laughing and talking most of the time, never really paying attention to the movies put in, never playing any games...Just spending time together.

But eventually, all sleepovers resort to naughty thoughts for entertainment.

"Mm! I have an idea!" Liz spoke up, raising her hand like a child eagerly wanting to be called on and nearly spilling the soda she was drinking all over herself.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked, everyone looking at Liz with curious eyes.

"Let's sneak into Kid's room!"

"Oh my god, yes!" Maka agreed, an evil grin growning on her face.

"I-I don't think Kid would like that," Chrona said nervously. She didn't like the idea of Kid being upset with her, and this sounded like something that would make him very upset...

"He doesn't have to know!" Liz stated. "C'mon! I bet that he's hiding something under all that gentlemanlyu crap! And I for one, wanna found out what! Who's with me?"

"Me~!" Patty chimmed.

"I'm SO in!" Maka exclaimed.

Chrona and Tsubaki looked at eachother nervously. "I don't know about this..." Tsubaki began.

Liz cut her off. "Oh c'mon, Tsubaki! Live a little!"

Tsubaki bit her lip and sighed. "Well...if he doesn't find out...I guess it's okay..."

Chrona went wide-eyed at that. Tsubaki actually caved?

"Chrona, if you don't want, you don't have to," Maka offered kindly, placing a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

Chrona looked to the other girls nervously. She didn't want to upset Kid...but she didn't want to be left out...and they may not invite her to come over anymore if she made it seem like she wasn't any fun...Chrona sighed in defeat.

"N-no...I'll go..."

"Atta girl!" Liz cheered, standing. "Let's go!"

The girls ran up the stairs (well, Liz, Patty and Maka did...) and quickly found Kid's room.

Liz turned on the light, exposing a perfectly symmetrical layout that was sparkling-as though no one had ever lived there.

"Okay, let's hop to it! Leave no trace!"

As they snooped around, cautiously at first and then going to throwing things around. Clothes and books and papers skewed around the room. They didn't bother trying to hide their snooping from Kid now.

Eventually Chrona even got into the search, though not as much as the others. (Tsubaki was surprising the one most into it, dumping entire drawers out onto the floor.)  
>Chrona shuffled around the bed, her foot hitting something. She bent down the retrieve it and opened it to find stacks of picures and several tapes.<p>

"Wh-what's this?" Chrona asked.

All attention was on her.

"Chrona, hot damn! I love ya girl!" Liz shouted, all of them darting over. Tsubaki grabbed the box and dumped it onto the bed. Out fell the tapes and pictures, as well as several homemade magizine looking projects. Patty picked up one of the booklets and opened it, seeing nude drawings of her and her sister.

"Whoa~!" Patty giggled madly.

"What the hell?" Maka blushed darkly. Chrona rolled her eyes behind her best friend's back. Even she had more experience with sex than Maka...and that was really saying something. The pinkette shuffled through the tapes, finding a journal. She opened it and began reading.

"Oh, my..." She gasped.

"What is it?" Liz asked, overcoming the shock of seeing a nude drawing of herself in Kid's room.

Chrona grinned, making Maka shiver in fear. (A/N: you know how chrona looks when she smiles.) "Listen to this:

August 8th-

Liz and Patty came back from shopping again today and surprise, surprise, all of it is revealing. You know, I'm beginning to wonder why they even bother shopping at the regular stores. They may as well just go to some lengerie shop and waltz around in skippy nightgowns. Especially Patty...I had always heard that the younger sibling dressed skimpier in some weird attempt to gain attention, but until I met Patty I never thought it was true. The weirdest part: she acts like she doesn't even realize it.

Which has to be complete bullshit. No one is so simple minded that they don't know the difference between skimpy and appropriate.

Not that I'm complaining really. Whenever they go shopping, they insist on trying on every outfit to get an opinion and I have that pleasure, taking in every skimpy, delicious detail so that I can give tips on what they should wear on each mission. The best part: they always take my tips! I always give them some bull that maybe 'that color will help you stand out of the background' or 'that's in season' when really what all I'm thinking about is what will show off Patty's legs or make Liz's tits stand out so it's not so obvious that she's bigger than her sister.

At least I can say that I've had the pleasure of grabbing them a few times, disguising it as a symmetry rant. Lol! I know evil-"

"What?" Liz demanded. "Kid write about us?"

"Not just you!" Chrona giggled. "He writes about everyone!

August 17th-

Black Star was going on and on again about how his godlike skills weren't working on Tsubaki. It took everything Soul and I had to not tell him off for being a complete dumbass.

I mean, Tsubaki was a great fighter. Of course Black Star wasn't going to sneak up on her so easily.

Still, you have to admire his effort. Seeing her bathe must be quite the sight. Her smooth skin glistening with water and suds...It's getting to the point that whenever I see water I think about it and become aroused, having to find the closest closet or bedroom so I can reach down to satisfy my crave-"

"Oh my god!" Tsubaki blushed darkly, hiding her face shyly.

Chrona bit her lip, giggling madly, her face red from the rush.

"Lemme see that," Maka, said furious. "I could beleive it if it was Soul or Black Star, but this is Kid we're talking about!" She bagan to read:

"September 2nd-

Soul made a comment today that apparently was a common one for Maka to hear: tiny tits.

True, she was a little less developed, but I think her looks are saved by her legs. I'm glad she shows them off as much as she does, wearing that plaid miniskirt. I wonder if they're as smooth as they look...I wouldn't mind testing that theory but I don't think she'd let me. Lol! Still, how nice would it be to have that feisty girl suddenly reduced to a sweaty moaning mess, her long legs spread wide, revealing that tight, wet-

OH DEAR GOD!" Maka screamed, dropping the offending book to the bed, her face red.

Chrona was laughing now, tears welling in her eyes as she clutched her stomach.

Maka looked at her friend, appalled. "Chrona, how could you encourage such a thing!"

Chrona gasped for breath. "Oh, come on, Maka! The whole reason we came up here was to find out if Kid had these thoughts, and now that we know he does, there's no use in being mad about it. This is normal!" She reached for the pile again, picking up another booklet and flipping through it. "Still, I never thought he made his own doujinshi."

"Doujinshi?" Liz repeated in confusion.

"Fan made comics," Chrona clarified. "I've tried, but my artistic skills are terrible." She flipped throught the story, seeing picures of her and Maka making out and fondling eachother, the pictures showing them sweaty and wet, everything dripping from them. "Kid-kun though is really good..."

Patty picked up a tape, reading the title on the side aloud. "Liz and Jeff."

"What?" Liz grabbed the tape and picked up another, seeing the title 'Liz and Shawn'. "Dear god, he bugged my room with cameras!" She wasn't sure whether to be flattered or to beat the shit out of the shinigami.

Chrona looked up from her...reading material and looked that the tapes curiously.

"Liz?" She asked, the tall blonde turning to her to show she was listening. "Do you think that...maybe we could watch those?"

Everyone's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped.

Who would've guessed Chrona was such a perv?

ooooooooooo

lol

plz review 


End file.
